The rest is our life
by Meerevel
Summary: O życiu, śmierci, zdradzie i wybaczeniu - niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Historia Shuuheia mocno z Tousenem związana. Miniatura.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

Trochę ponaginałam oryginalną rzeczywistość bo nie wszystko tak dokładnie już pamiętam, wybaczcie. Chociaż… bez naginania nie byłoby fanfica ^^

Smacznego.

* * *

_There is an 'if' in every life_

Zakrzywione ostrza - _twoje ostrza_ - wbite głęboko w gardło pokracznego stwora odnoszą w końcu pożądany efekt i karykaturalna fasada Hollowa kruszy się w miliony odłamków nicości. W zapomnieniu znika szaleństwo i przepada gdzieś podszyty próżną nienawiścią samozachwyt. Nagle znów jest tylko człowiek. Ranny i już nie kaleki, ale jednak żywy i _autentyczny_. Człowiek ze łzami w pustych dotąd oczach i szczerą skruchą w załamującym się głosie. Człowiek, który zrozumiał, jak wiele zła popełnił i który w obliczu klęski chce powrócić na słuszną ścieżkę. Ten, którego tak bardzo chciałeś mieć z powrotem. Którego wszystkim brakowało.

Wyciąga do ciebie drżącą rękę, a ty chwytasz ją równie drżącymi palcami i przyciągasz do swojej twarzy, by po chwili całować jej zmęczone walką, skrwawione wnętrze. Wiele dla ciebie znaczy ten gest – jedyny raz, kiedy może ujrzeć cię tak _naprawdę_, nie tylko palcami. I wtedy koszmar się kończy. Nie ma już strachu o chwiejną ciągle przyszłość ani o szereg wypełnionych pustką nocy, które zdążyły stać się twoim prywatnym koszmarem. Jest tylko nadzieja na lepsze jutro i nieśmiało kiełkująca w sercu radość.

A gdy na moment zamykasz oczy, by napawać się niezwykłością tej chwili, słyszysz niespodziewany, przerażający świst ataku. A potem nie ma już nic.

_'ex' in next_

Stoisz na wzgórzu Soukyoku nie za bardzo dowierzając własnym oczom. Oto twój mentor, przewodnik, twój, cholera, _kochanek_, któremu jeszcze mgnienie powiek wcześniej przykładałeś miecz do gardła, stoi teraz w złotym blasku zdrady, unoszony mocą waszych wrogów w bezpieczną przystań pustego świata. _Jeszcze _stoisz, chociaż rzeczywistość zaczyna chwiać ci się w oczach, a poczucie zdrady rosnąć coraz gwałtowniej, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej brutalnie wypierając wypełniający cię dotąd gniew._ zdrada_. ZDRA-DA. Zdradził cię w najpodlejszy ze sposobów, sprzedając przy okazji swe własne ideały, które okazały się niczym wobec chorych bredni niebezpiecznego szaleńca. Ale, tak właściwie, wcale nie to boli cię najbardziej. Najgorsze jest poczucie zdrady, owszem, ale zdrady _ciebie_. Bo chociaż powinieneś upaść teraz z wściekłością na kolana i poddając się zupełnej rezygnacji patrzeć, jak twój dowódca zostaje zbiegiem, ty _widzisz_. Widzisz spojrzenia, jakimi Aizen rzuca w jego stronę i widzisz ledwie czające się w samych kącikach ust uśmiechy, którymi _on_ się odwzajemnia. Widzisz je, chociaż pewnie wcale nie powinieneś, chociaż odległość od nich stale się zwiększa, a pył z wyrwanej ziemi ciągle jeszcze przesłania widoczność. Zdradził cię. Zostawił samego na pastwę nadciągającej wojny, jego wojny, a na dodatek postanowił zadać się z tym…

Odwracasz zniesmaczony nagle wzrok, odchodząc po chwili z powrotem w stronę zabudowań. Próbują cię zatrzymać, ale nie dajesz się i przesz przed siebie z wysoko podniesioną głową. Właśnie straciłeś coś ważnego i nie możesz pozwolić, by inni ujrzeli twój ból. Dla ciebie bowiem, Kaname Tousen właśnie umarł.

_'over' in lover_

Leżycie obaj w pościeli płonącej jeszcze ogniem waszych ciał, splecieni ze sobą w jeden niemal organizm i jedną duszę. Nie wiesz, czy on już śpi, czy może – podobnie jak ty – ciągle jeszcze czuwa, ale na karku czujesz spokojny, ciepły oddech i wiesz, że wszystko jest w swym najdoskonalszym porządku. Spoglądasz w księżyc, wyjątkowo dziś jasny i wielki, i nie możesz przestać myśleć o tym, jakim to wielkim szczęściarzem jesteś. Masz wszystko – siłę, poparcie i tą jedną, najważniejszą osobę, dzięki której czujesz, że możesz wszystko.

Gwiazdy tej nocy migoczą niezwykle jasno i dajesz się porwać w ich taniec. Taniec wspomnień, wrażeń, dotyków… W taniec wirujących jeszcze gdzieś tam, w przestrzeni jęków, westchnień i cichych okrzyków tłumionej przyjemności. Obrazy powracają do ciebie jeden po drugim, odbierając dech i zapalając zmysły. Sprawiając, że chcesz wszystko to poczuć jeszcze raz. Bardziej i mocniej niż przedtem. Rosnące pożądanie zmusza cię do porzucenia wygodnej pozycji w jego ciepłych objęciach i złożenia kilku całusów na jego szyi i ramionach. Potem do kilku otarć, muśnięć tu i ówdzie, aż w końcu do wyciśnięcia zachłannego pocałunku na jego uśpionych ustach. A gdy w końcu się budzi i po szybkim rozeznaniu sytuacji przyciąga cię znacznie bliżej, uśmiechasz się.

Uśmiechasz się, gdy w końcu też cię dotyka i nie masz pojęcia o tym, że to wasza _ostatnia _noc.

_'end' in friend_

Idziecie razem jedną z bocznych uliczek Seireitei, pogrążeni w całkowitej ciszy i dziwnie elektrycznej atmosferze, która zdaje się podążać za wami niczym cień. Nie znaczy to jednak wcale, że nie odpowiada wam taki stan rzeczy. Przeciwnie, Kapitan wydaje się być raczej rozluźniony niż zakłopotany, więc i ty czujesz się dobrze. W pewnym momencie twój towarzysz przystaje w jednym z najciemniejszych zakamarków wąskiego przejścia i zagradza ci drogę ewentualnej ucieczki własnym ciałem. Jesteś mocno zdezorientowany i nie do końca wiesz, czy masz zacząć się bronić, czy może raczej głupkowato śmiać. A potem ta chwila mija; on gwałtownie pochyla się w twoją stronę i całuje cię tak, że brakuje ci tchu.

Jesteś w szoku. Patrzysz tylko szeroko otwartymi oczyma na usta, które chwilę zaledwie temu oderwały się od twoich własnych i nie możesz uwierzyć, że oto nastał dzień, w którym _ty_ i _on_ stało się _wami_. Że właśnie w tej chwili umarła przyjaźń podtrzymywana przez lata, by stać się czymś innym, znacznie głębszym i _lepszym_. Tym, na co czekałeś już od dawna, w najśmielszych nawet marzeniach nie przypuszczając, że kiedykolwiek stanie się jawą. Rozpaczliwie starasz się zachować spokój, powstrzymać drżenie i zdradziecki uśmiech zdecydowanie zbyt szybko wpływający na twarz. Jesteś szczęśliwy. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie szczęśliwy, szczęściem istoty, która właśnie otrzymała najwspanialszy dar. I widzisz - _wiesz -_ że on też to czuje. Że czuje dokładnie to samo, co ty.

_'us' in trust_

Ufasz mu. Ufasz mu bardziej niż powinieneś, bardziej, niż sobie kiedykolwiek będziesz. Ufasz, kiedy uśmiechając się łagodnie, pierwszy raz wyciąga do ciebie dłoń i kiedy wyciąga ją znów, tym razem podnosząc cię z upadku. Ufasz, kiedy jest coraz częściej i bliżej, kiedy coraz bardziej pochłania cię swą osobą i kiedy nie wyobrażasz już sobie egzystencji wypełnionej kimś innym. Ufasz, kiedy mianuje cię swoim zastępcą, kiedy zostaje _przyjacielem _i kiedy bierze twój trening we własne ręce. Pokładasz zaufanie w jego decyzjach, filozofii i wierzysz, że wiedzie cię tą jedyną, właściwą drogą. Drogą słusznej sprawiedliwości. Stojąc u jego boku, zawsze – nie ważne, czy jawnie, czy też skryty w cieniu – wierzysz, że to właśnie tam jest twoje miejsce. Że zawsze było. Po prostu… Ufasz _jemu_. Ufasz i wiesz, że on ufa tobie, pokładając w twych rękach własne życie i reputację, gdy osłaniasz mu plecy podczas walk.

I to jest właśnie wspaniałe; że stworzył ci miejsce w swoim życiu, do którego zawsze możesz wracać. Miejsce dla wojownika, dla współpracownika, dla kogoś ważnego w szczególny sposób. Twoje własne miejsce w tym rozpędzonym coraz bardziej świecie, dzięki któremu wiesz, że - cokolwiek się stanie – możesz spokojnie patrzeć w przyszłość. Z ufnością.

_and 'lie' in believe._

Płaczesz. Nie możesz dłużej znieść ciężaru, jaki nałożono na ciebie wraz z mieczem, który otrzymałeś. Brzemienia śmierci, które masz ponieść na swoich wciąż jeszcze młodych barkach i zimnego oddechu sumienia na karku, dyszącego coraz głośniej i głośniej z każdą zadaną raną. Płaczesz za tym wszystkim, co będziesz musiał zrobić i tym co utracisz, co już utraciłeś decydując się wkroczyć na ścieżkę bez powrotu. Płaczesz nad własna małością i bezradnością zbyt przytłaczającą, byś mógł ją udźwignąć. I wtedy pojawia się on. Z całym swym spokojem i wyważeniem oświadczając, że przecież w strachu nie ma niczego złego. Że niegodzien dzierżyć ostrza jest ten, co nie lęka się swej siły. Tak bardzo _chcesz_ mu _wierzyć_, tak bardzo pragniesz ulgi, że zrobisz wszystko, by nie zostać znów ze swą trwogą sam na sam. Dlatego, czepiasz się tego spokoju i pogodzenia z własnym losem niczym ostatniej deski ratunku dla siebie i swej marnej egzystencji dokładnie tak samo, jak tonący chwyta się ostrza. Dlatego, gdy wyciąga do ciebie dłoń, chwytasz ją i dajesz się poprowadzić, a jego słowa stają się twoimi. Jego nauka staje się twoją i chociaż sam siebie musisz przekonywać, że tak faktycznie _jest_, stąpasz odważnie narzuconą ci ścieżką, ani razu nie odwracając się za siebie. Już nie.

_But there's just 'love' in love._

Wiedząc to wszystko, czując żal i gorycz zdrady, najgorszej, jakiej może dopuścić się człowiek, widząc całe zło, jakie zostało dokonane właśnie _tymi _rękoma, nie możesz powstrzymać się od krzyku. Twoje wnętrze skręca się w żałosnych spazmach najczarniejszej rozpaczy, chcąc rozerwać, unicestwić się na miliony świetlistych cząstek, byleby tylko uciec od bólu. Od kaźni utraty tej jednej, najważniejszej osoby. Nie robisz jednak nic. Możesz tylko stać i krzyczeć, zdzierać sobie gardło aż do ostatniej czystej nuty i patrzeć na rozbryźniętą wszędzie krew, która jeszcze tak niedawno płynęła w_ jego_ żyłach.

Sekundy zmieniają się w wieczności, ale chwila ta wcale nie trawa długo i już tchnienie później twoje żyły wypełniają się ogniem. Żarem zemsty i pożogą wyjącej, rozszalałej goryczy. Prostujesz się, niezmiernie powolnie, tylko resztkami sił zachowując spokój i jako taką powagę. Chwytasz miecz porzucony wcześniej w pełnym nadziei zapomnieniu i z zimną maską, w którą nagle zmieniła się twoja twarz, odwracasz w stronę wroga. Widzisz, jak spogląda na ciebie z lekceważeniem w ciemnomiodowych oczach, jak jego zdradzieckie usta przyoblekają się w triumfalny grymas a cała postawa aż kipi zadowoleniem. Widzisz. Odczuwasz tę obrazę całym swym jestestwem i pragniesz zniszczyć go tak, by raz na zawsze rozliczył się ze wszystkich swoich draństw…

A potem, na oślep rzucasz się przed siebie, by zgładzić tego, który wyrwał ci serce.

* * *

**Tousena hejtuję bardzo, bardzo… (jak można lubić kogoś, kto odciął łapkę Grimmciowi?) Ale pomysł był na tyle natrętny, że to już trzecie podejście do tematu. Więc tego… nie bijcie?**


End file.
